Postkodmiljonären (2018 autumn season)
This was the twenty-sixth season of Postkodmiljonären, Swedish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Rickard Sjöberg. Top prize is 1,000,000 SEK. Lifelines In this season these lifelines used: * 50:50 (femtio-femtio) * Phone-A-Friend (ring en vän) * Ask the Audience (fråga publiken) * Switch the Question (byta fråga) - in risk format only Episodes * Episode 1 (17th August 2018) Jesper Blomqvist and Kenneth Andersson (350 000 SEK) Karin Mårtensson (150 000 SEK) * Episode 2 (18th August 2018) Olle Dahllöf (100 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 3 (24th August 2018) Olle Dahllöf (10 000 SEK - lost on 350 000 SEK) Jimmy Nordlund (5 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 4 (25th August 2018) Jimmy Nordlund (150 000 SEK, continued again) * Episode 5 (31st August 2018) Jimmy Nordlund (225 000 SEK) Ellinor Sterky (10 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 6 (1st September 2018) Ellinor Sterky (10 000 SEK - lost on 75 000 SEK) Stefan Engdahl (10 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 7 (7th September 2018) Stefan Engdahl (225 000 SEK, continued again) * Episode 8 (8th September 2018) Stefan Engdahl (500 000 SEK) Kai Wistrand (3 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 9 (14th September 2018) Kai Wistrand (150 000 SEK, continued again) * Episode 10 (15th September 2018) Kai Wistrand (100 000 SEK - lost on 225 000 SEK) Anneli Håkansson (50 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 11 (21th September 2018) Anneli Håkansson (10 000 SEK - lost on 75 000 SEK) Lars Arvidsson (50 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 12 (22th September 2018) Lars Arvidsson (75 000 SEK) Daniel Ottosson (50 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 13 (28th September 2018) Emil and Daniel Norberg (50 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 14 (29th September 2018) Emil and Daniel Norberg (350 000 SEK, continued again) * Episode 15 (5th October 2018) Emil and Daniel Norberg (350 000 SEK) Magnus Carlsson and Cecilia Chatterjee-Martisen (30 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 16 (6th October 2018) Magnus Carlsson and Cecilia Chatterjee-Martisen (10 000 SEK - lost on 75 000 SEK) Daniel Ottosson (225 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 17 (12th October 2018) Daniel Ottosson (350 000 SEK) Joakim Sätterman (20 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 18 (13th October 2018) Joakim Sätterman (75 000 SEK) Annelie Andersson (30 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 19 (20th October 2018) Annelie Andersson (150 000 SEK) Birgitta Holm (3 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 20 (26th October 2018) Birgitta Holm (150 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 21 (27th October 2018) Birgitta Holm (500 000 SEK) * Episode 22 (2nd November 2018) Magnus Follinger (0 SEK - lost on 10 000 SEK) Marie Asklund (10 000 SEK - lost on 30 000 SEK) Josefin Follinger (3 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 23 (3th November 2018) Josefin Follinger (100 000 SEK - lost on 150 000 SEK) * Episode 24 (14th December 2018) Mikael Adamsson (100 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 25 (15th December 2018) Mikael Adamsson (150 000 SEK) Annett Cromwell (20 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 26 (21st December 2018) Annett Cromwell (100 000 SEK - lost on 150 000 SEK) Viveka Westerlund (2 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 27 (22nd December 2018) Viveka Westerlund (150 000 SEK, continued again) * Episode 28 (28th December 2018) Viveka Westerlund (500 000 SEK) Johannes Malmhäll (2 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 29 (29th December 2018) Johannes Malmhäll (75 000 SEK) Category:Sweden Series